The objective of this research is to assess the intermediate outcome in the 13 patients who have had apical ventriculotomy for closure of muscular ventricular septal defects at UMMC between 1/1/88 and 11/1/94. Outcome will be assessed by quantifying left ventricular function, presence of residual ventricular septal defects, and presence of electrocardiographic abnormalities.